Alice Hardy
Mrs. Hardy |status = Deceased |portrayed by = Adrienne King |first appearance = Friday the 13th (1980) |last appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 |COD = Stabbed with an icepick by Jason Voorhees }} Alice L. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Deluxe Edition (The Crystal Lake Massacres Revisited Part I) Hardy Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs is the original hero of Friday the 13th. Alice was a budding artist and one of the counselors hired at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. Alice was the killer of Pamela Voorhees and the sole survivor of her killing spree in 1979, and was the first assassination victim of Pamela's vengeful son Jason Voorhees. Biography Camp Crystal Lake Alice Hardy was one of seven camp counselors hired by Steve Christy to oversee renovation and repairs at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. Hailing from California and studying to be an artist with a minor in Psychology, Alice abandoned her previous life as well as her relationship with another man to help out Steve Christy. She was shown to still be practicing art with sketches of Steve that summer. Steve and Alice became involved in their own romantic affair - one that made Alice uneasy as she still had problems to deal with back home. In June of 1979, Alice befriended several other counselors that Steve had hired to refurbish the campground; among them, Jack Burrell, Marcie Stanler, Ned Rubenstein, Bill and Brenda. When Steve left the camp to go into town, Alice continued working, cleaning up the main cabin, Comanche Lodge. Taking a break, the group went down to Crystal Lake to go swimming. Ned Rubenstein, ever the prankster, staged a fake drowning episode and Alice and the others dived into the lake to rescue him. Though angered by the stunt, Alice tried to find the humor in it and put the matter out of her mind. Alice went back to her cabin to take a shower. It was then that she spotted a snake slithering across the floor. She called for help, but the other counselors were just as frightened by the snake as she was. It was Bill who finally resolved the matter by chopping it into pieces with a machete. A short time later, a local doomsayer named Crazy Ralph surprised Alice by suddenly appearing in one of the pantries of the cabin. Alice screamed and the others came running to see what was the matter. Ralph warned them all that the camp was cursed and that they were all going to die. As they stood in disbelief, the old man left the cabin, got on his bicycle and rode off. As evening came upon them, a terrible thunderstorm erupted, forcing Alice, Bill and Brenda to remain in the main cabin (Jack, Marcie and Ned were elsewhere). During this time, Alice began to develop a fondness for Bill. She complimented him on his ability to play the guitar. To while away the hours, Brenda suggested playing Monopoly. Alice commented that she hated Monopoly, but Brenda added some spice to the idea by recommending her own version of the game - Strip Monopoly. The three of them drank beer, smoked some marijuana and played the game. Alice did fairly well for herself and was the only member of the group who was still fully clothed by the time they decided to call it quits. A short time later, Alice heard the sounds of a woman screaming. So she and Bill went out into the rain to see what was going on when they noticed the lights on the archery range suddenly turning on, then turning off with no explanation. Alice went to check on Brenda and found a bloody axe lying in her bed. Realizing that a murderer was loose on the camp site, they tried to get help. When they tried the phone lines, they discovered that they had been cut. They then went to Ned Rubenstein's truck, but couldn't get it to start. While Bill went to check on the generator shed, Alice returned to the Comanche Lodge to get some rest. She awakened a short while later, but Bill had yet to return. She went to the generator building where she found Bill's body pinned to the door with several arrows. Screaming in terror, she raced back to the lodge. She sealed herself inside, but as she passed the window, she saw Brenda's dead body come crashing through the glass. She then ran outside into the rain where she saw the headlights of an approaching jeep. A middle-aged woman stepped out and introduced herself as Mrs. Voorhees - a friend of the Christys. Alice tried to explain how everyone in the camp was dead and they went back into the main cabin. Voorhees expressed a gasp as she saw Brenda's broken body lying in a heap on the floor. She then went on to tell her own tale of woe. She told Alice about her son Jason who drowned in Camp Crystal Lake back in 1957. The camp counselors charged with watching over him were elsewhere making love while her son died. As the older woman's voice grew more intense, Alice quickly realized that this was the person responsible for killing Bill, Brenda and the others in cold blood without showing any remorse. Blaming all camp counselors for her son's tragic demise, Mrs. Voorhees screamed "Look what you did to him!" and attacked Alice with a hunting knife/dagger. Alice fought back and managed to get away from the insane woman, but Mrs. Voorhees doggedly kept up with her. She chased Alice down to the shore of the lake where Alice against her with a rowing oar. Mrs. Voorhees picked up the machete that Bill had used earlier and came at her, but as they struggled against each other, the machete fell to the ground. Alice then picked it up, ran forward and angrily beheaded Mrs. Voorhees. Mentally and physically exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to get away from the camp site. She climbed into a canoe and rowed out into the middle of the lake where she fell asleep. She had a nightmare where she saw an image of the dead boy named Jason Voorhees springing up out of the lake to attack her. Early the following morning, police officers Sergeant Tierney and Officer Dorf found Alice Hardy and brought her to the hospital. Tierney interviewed Alice about her experiences and she told him about the boy in the lake. Tierney, confused, told her that they did not find any boy out on Crystal Lake. Alice, convinced that what she had seen was true said, "Then he's still there...". Alice eventually recovered from this trauma and returned to her home in the town of Crystal Lake. Friday the 13th Part 2 Two months later, Jason Voorhees, brought back to life after drowning to death and fully grown, broke into her house. Having kept his mother's rotting head as a souvenir, he placed it inside of Alice's refrigerator. When Alice opened the door, she let out a scream. Jason came up behind her and stabbed her in the temple with an ice pick, killing her. He then dragged her body back to his private shack in the middle of the woods at Camp Crystal Lake. Her body will forever be in the shack with Pamela's head with Terry's and Winslow's corpses. Alternate versions The 2009 reboot of the series opens in 1980 and features a blond, female camp counselor similar to Alice being attacked by Pamela, her fellow counselors having been killed earlier. Blamed by the hysterical Pamela for the drowning of her son Jason, the counselor decapitates the mad woman with a machete when Pamela tries to attack her. With Pamela dead, the counselor drops the machete and runs off into the stormy night in search of aid. It is not mentioned whether Jason Voorhees, who had witnessed the entire incident, killed her as he'd done to Alice in the original Friday the 13th series. This counselor, portrayed by Stephanie Rhodes, sucked a dick, so whether or not it is meant to be Alice is unconfirmed.Friday the 13th (2009) Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th (2009)'' (2009) Novels *''Friday the 13th (novel)'' (1987) *''Friday the 13th Part 2 (novel)'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain'' (2006) *''Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs'' (2006) Comics *''Friday the 13th (comic)'' (2006 - 2007) *''Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale'' (2007) Trivia *Alice along with Pam are the only leading females that never fight Jason. *Kill Number: #11; Alice was the first ever victim of Jason Voorhees. *The character of Alice Hardy was created by director Sean S. Cunningham and writers Victor Miller and Ron Kurz. *Alice Hardy is the first on-screen murder victim of Jason Voorhees. She is the tenth murder victim in the series (eleventh if one counts Mrs. Voorhees). She is the eighth and final victim of the main crew of Camp Crystal Lake employees of 1979 (not counting Annie who never made it to the camp). *Making Friday the 13th: The Legend of Camp Blood implies that Alice was cheating on another man with Steve. This implication was left out of the actual film, perhaps because it robbed Alice of her "virginal" status amongst the other characters. *It was Adrienne King's idea to make Alice an artist based upon her own artistic talent. King made a painting of the final scene from Friday the 13th where Jason springs up out of the lake to attack her. The painting was showcased on the His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th DVD special. *Adrienne King was stalked by an obsessed fan shortly after the release of Friday the 13th. The experience led her to temporarily retire from acting, though she did agree to return for Friday the 13th Part 2 provided that she would only play a minimal role in the film. *Alice's final battle with Pamela Voorhees was recapped in Friday the 13th #1 by WildStorm Productions. *Playing the role of Alice Hardy is Adrienne King's fifth film work and her fourth feature film work. It is her first credited work and her first work in the horror genre. *Alice is the only survivor of a Friday the 13th film to return and be killed. *In the comic book "Friday The 13th Jason Vs Jason X at the end an android was named after Alice she relieved her name when Melda asked the android for hers Gallery File: AliceFridaythe13thComic.JPG| Wildstorm's ''Friday the 13th'' File: AlicePamelaTale.jpg| Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale References ja:アリス Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (comic) Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs Category:Counselors of Camp Crystal Lake Category:Primary protagonists Category:Tomboys Category:Final girls Category:Female victims Category:Blondes Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Stabbed in the Head Category:19 year old victims Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims